lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Elementary: Y8 IS WHAT!?
Click on Le to learn more and Y8 is a "girly" thing, but the only two who play on the website is Sweetie and Jinx! Transcript (Now in the lunch room with the older kids aka the older girls) Jinx: Guess what you guys should some over to see Y8! Y8 IS THE BEST THING! Sweetie: I know right!? You should see the HIVE games! Raven: Well some people don't like it! Jinx: Whatever....Besides you should come over! Starfire: I think the tarmiran and I didn't like the Y8! Cloud E.: Me as well... Peanut: I agr- Sweetie: Y8 IS THE BEST AND YOU'RE THE WORST! ME AND JINX ARE GOING TO HANGOUT WITH EACH OTHER! (The older boys enter) Robin: What are you doing with each other!? Peanut: Well, um, you might not like this even me, but, um, me and the girls were talking about Y8..... Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE HATE THAT PROGRAM! Peanut: Yeah me too........... Velvet: Okay I have probably have no idea why I'm saying this I once liked Y8 even know I hate it now! Robin: Sounds like a thing to me..TITANS GO! Raven: You know Robin you don't need to say that several times... Peanut: Then...How do you want your steak cooked? Robin: On a stove! BOOM! Beast Boy: Here we go again......UNCLE! Mammoth: Wait a minute........What are we doing here again!? Beast Boy: Because we are the......MEN! THEY ARE THE WOMEN!(a Paul Blart Mall cop movie what Paul Blart says in his 2nd movie, but just the "WE ARE THE MEN!") Cyborg: Yeah! Because we are awesome and See-More is not because he stole my girl! Robin: Cyborg! You're girl has broken up with you if you like it or not! See-More: Yeah he thinks I stole her, but she was in love with me before then....AND CYBORG BE QUIET!!!!! Billy: I knew you had a crush on her!(thinks about his girlfriend) Sweetie: I WANT TO PLAY Y8 RIGHT NOW! (Goes on the computer and clicks on Minion Emergency) OOH! THAT MINION GOT BEAT UP! Dr. Sweetie to the rescue! See-More: That game is GROSS. How is it even on there? Sweetie: Girls like me like it! We get to play doctor! Jinx: Yeah, and have you seen some of the other stuff on there, like Pregnant Sofia the First and Dora The Explorer Foot Surgery? Billy and See-More: EWWWWW! Cloud: Ew, indeed! Beast Boy: That is the worst thing I've ever seen in my entire life! Starfire:(sees sweetie trying to cure the "cute", beat-up minion in the game)POOR THE MINION!(cries) Robin: Oh no! Sweetie you're the jerk(goes insane) TOOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAY! Sweetie: YEEEAH! HIGGH SCOORE! Cyborg: Will you please stop playing that game!? Beast Boy: I know right!? Until Rae-Rae figures this out! Raven: You should've called me mama instead.... Beast Boy: I don't know why you want me to call you mama! Velvet: If Gizmo sees this you're in big trouble! EVEN KNOW HOW I HATE Y8! Billy: But how about he sees us now!? Peanut:(sigh) This is how I hate Y8! See-More: Then how about that time where the Bunchie said "Suckers!"! Mammoth: I grabbed it! Velvet: Hashtag Gizmo is per- Jinx: BE QUIET WITH THE STUPID HASHTAGS! Sweetie: Come on, Jinx. Let's go play Y8. See-More: Even though it's gross, I'm coming along too baby. Cyborg: Have fun, girls...(starts crying again) Jinx: LET'S PLAY BABY HAZEL'S SUPER HAPPY DENTIST GIRLS POU FUNTIME 2! Sweetie: Is that the game where Baby Hazel has to be a dentist for Pou and they then have to give some random girl a makeover? And there's blood and gore when you're pulling out Pou's teeth! Jinx: YEAH! TBC Trivia *Minion Emergency is a gory "girly" game from Y8. *This is only with the older kids! Category:Little Elementary